Never Lose It Again
by LoveforPenandDerek
Summary: Morgan and Garcia. They almost had it all once. Now that their second chance has come along can they get back even more than what they lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Note- **_Based on the song Didn't We Almost Have It All by Whitney Houston. The title is a part of a line from that song. This takes part in the middle a season five._****

Never Lose It Again

Chapter One

December 31, 2009

"Are you making any resolutions this year, Hot Stuff?" she asked, her eyes bright and her cheeks just slightly flushed from all the laughing they had been doing.

"Yeah, a few."

"Pray tell what do you need to improve about your gorgeous self?" Her hand brushed his chest. "You were sculpted by God to be absolutely perfect from head to toe and, believe me, he didn't miss a thing."

He flashed her a deep grin and tapped his finger against her nose to show how adorable he thought her words were. But he didn't really agree with them.

There was a lot Derek felt he could improve in his life. Starting with the way things were between them.

He was going to kiss her and nothing was going to hold him back this time. He wasn't drunk. He wasn't emotionally distraught. The world wasn't falling apart around them, as it so often did.

For the first time in a long time they were actually having fun together. It felt more right than he knew how to tell her. But he could show her.

He intended to make this night one neither of them ever forgot.

Just knowing how close he came to not showing up, to missing this heaven sent chance to kiss his girl, made Derek Morgan all the more sure he needed to give her a kiss that showed how he felt about getting to start this year off with her by his side.

This chance they had right now almost didn't happen.

For the first time in all the years that he worked at the BAU he had given serious thought to skipping JJ's annual New Year's Eve party. In year's past he would always make sure to come back from Chicago in time for it. This year he nearly stayed home and drank himself into oblivion instead.

Now that the clock was just about to strike midnight he thanked God that he had shook himself out of the mild depression that seemed to be gripping him all through the holidays (the whole team had good reason to skip celebrating this year after the death of their boss's wife hit them hard) and had brought himself to the party.

As everyone shouted out the countdown "10....9....8....7...." he couldn't help but remember that it used to be tradition for Derek to give Penelope a kiss on the cheek at midnight.

Of course that was before she went and got a boyfriend that she didn't get rid of until just recently. In fact Derek didn't learn until tonight that Kevin Lynch was Penelope's ex now. For two years it was Lynch that got to kiss her at midnight on New Year's Eve but not this year and- if Derek had anything to say about it- never again.

"6...5...4..."

Her eyes were lit with happiness. He could get lost in them for hours, days, years. He wanted to always see her this happy. He wanted to be the man that could make her this happy over and over again.

"3...2..."

They were sitting on the couch together, surrounded by friends and some strangers, in a small ranch house in the suburbs. A place they had been many times before. But never had they been as far apart, emotionally, as they were when she walked in tonight. They had let their friendship get pushed on the back burner after Foyet escaped prison.

Derek never doubted Penelope cared for him but he had started to give up hope she'd ever break up with Lynch. After a good year of thinking about how she was sleeping with that guy every night Derek was sick of thinking and sick of wanting what he probably could never have so he just put his mind onto work and barreled on for a few rough months. Head down. Rarely smiling.

He became unit chief for a brief stint. In a way that helped to make him and Penelope closer, after she fixed him an office and when he couldn't call her nicknames but she would wink at him and he knew she was okay with it, but it also made him miserable because he didn't feel like himself at all.

He reached out for Tamara, as she reached out for him, thinking maybe they could help each other somehow. Become something meaningful. After years of not wanting to be in a serious relationship Derek Morgan was finally ready.

But Tamara wasn't the woman he could open up to in that way. They had drinks a few times. Kissed by her car and at her door. Then he realized he didn't care if she invited him in or not. And that said it all. He couldn't get excited about her. About anything really.

It wasn't the first time he was depressed in his life. It came back over and over: first when he was being abused as a teen, then when he blew out his knee in college, and later when his undercover assignment was over and he couldn't figure out who he was if he wasn't that fake person he became for nineteen months. But he always got himself past the pain. And he always tried to not show it to the people around him.

This time all it took was learning Penelope was single to make his heart feel light again. He had hope once more.

Maybe he didn't know what would become of him and this woman who made his life so much better than it ever could have been if he didn't meet her. But he knew now that there was hope.

And hope was all he needed to finally smile again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope couldn't stop grinning as everyone screamed the countdown to midnight. Tonight had really been fun. Derek gave her all his attention, barely leaving her side for a moment. It felt like the old days.

Better than the old days actually.

It felt like Derek understood how close they got to never having another night like this. Back before she dated Kevin her and Derek could have fun together away from work whenever they wanted. Nights at the bar, at the movies, at a party or at his house were common. Sometimes they did go months without seeing each other outside of work but they always ended up hanging out again, and feeling that old familiar stir of chemistry mixed with adrenaline, lust overlapping longing, friendship that went deep with that subtle warning to not go too far unless they were sure they could go all the way.

Moments like that were addictive.

Just when she would give up on crushing on him, vowing to just see him as a friend, a moment filled with everything she couldn't get with any other man would spring up out of nowhere and Penelope would be right back at square one.

Sometimes it frustrated her, back then, but it always happened. And it was happening again. Right now. But she wasn't frustrated in the least.

After two years of very rarely having a perfect moment with Derek it felt good to have this night that was chock full of them. To see him smile and hear him joke. Have his dark eyes filled with teasing and sex. Hear him flirting with her in that sexy, seductive tone that just begged for her to lean close and take his bottom lip between hers.

From the moment she broke up with Kevin she felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders but tonight confirmed it all. She had been right to end her relationship with him.

She needed to feel this again. What she felt when things were good with Derek. That was her life blood. It pumped through her veins and made this life worth living.

If this was a few years back, Penelope would be bemoaning the fact that she had, once again, fallen under Derek's sensual spell. But she wasn't that woman who she used to be.

Now she felt so much more confident in herself. Now she was bolder and she was stronger. Now she knew that this wasn't a chance to lust after him just to be disappointed again. This was a chance to take her and Derek where they had never been before.

Probably their last chance.

That didn't scare her though. She felt good. Ready. Excited. Lucky. Eager. All in. Happy for the first time in months and months.

2010 was going to be start off with a bang if she had anything to say about it.

"1!" everyone yelled as the clock struck midnight, ushering in the new year.

Derek leaned closer to her. She caught a whiff of his cologne and it made her head spin. He always kissed her cheek on New Year's Eve, at least before she got a boyfriend.

Penelope teased him with her eyes, daring him to bring his lips to hers, but she didn't expect him to actually do it. She figured she would have her work cut out for her to convince this best friend of hers to make them so much more.

Derek closed the last little gap between them. One of his hands cupped her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed, waiting for a kiss to land on the other cheek.

The feel of his mouth pressing firmly to hers, as one of his arms wrapped around her back and pulled her against him, made her blood race fast through her veins, set off all her nerve endings and just about had fireworks going off behind her eyes.

He didn't deepen the kiss but he didn't need to in order to make his point clear. And just like that Penelope knew: Derek was looking forward to them being more this next year too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Lose It Again**

**Chapter Two**

**January 1****st****, 2010**

"Mmmm," was the first thing Derek said that year, as he kissed Penelope, and fought the urge to slip his tongue against her lips and see if she would let him take this first real kiss of theirs even further.

Figuring she needed time to heal from her break up with Kevin, Derek pulled back. The fact that him and Penelope were surrounded by their friends and the rest of the people JJ invited to her annual New Year Eve party didn't even register to him. That wasn't what made him hold back during their kiss.

It was respect for her.

Derek had been figuring out just how deep his feelings for Penelope went for the last few years but she had just recently gotten out of a serious relationship. She deserved space to figure out where she wanted her life to go now.

And he would give her that.

Still, as long as she was willing to spend time with him, he also wanted to hang out with her more and get back that deep, special connection that had started to get frayed over the last six months or longer.

He intended to go slow but, if she kept giving him signs she wanted it, he intended to find a way to make them a couple- after years of being friends, flirting and teasing and growing this love between them. A love he would never deny again- inside of his head or with his words or actions.

A love he wanted to let flourish.

Their first kiss had certainly felt like a hell of a good start for all he wanted them to find together. She had responded back, bringing her arm up to wrap around his neck and pull him closer to her.

And now she sat there- looking flushed and dazed but smiling slightly- making eyes at him that said she was so onto him-and she all in for what he had in mind.

Derek Morgan had never had a better, or more important, kiss in all his life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope knew she had to be practically glowing as she came down from the high of kissing Derek for the first time. Just one look at her had to tell him how much she had liked it. How she knew that he would have never done that if she was still with Kevin, and he also would have never done that back before she dated Kevin.

They were different now. Time had forced them both to see the harsh truth that it would not wait forever for them to make up their minds.

They both knew how easy it was to lose every chance they ever had to be together. Even to lose the feeling that were close friends. To lose the chance to spend time together.

They knew how bad days became bad months and years.

Unlike back in the days when they younger, when they thought they had all the time in the world to figure out what they wanted to be, and they even thought it might be okay to just stay friends for life, they didn't have delusions about what they wanted anymore.

At least she didn't.

And that kiss more than hinted that either did Derek. It was a gentle but firm kiss that told her he had lots of plans for them. Good. Because so did she.

"Happy New Year, sug."

His voice was deep and husky when he told her "I bet you that this year is gonna be our best year yet."

"You have no idea how right you are," she flirted back before the moment was broken when Emily came over to wish them both a happy new year, and the rest of the world came rushing back in.

Penelope found herself standing up and hugging several friends for the next few minutes. When she later looked for Derek he was across the room talking to Rossi.

Derek's eyes moved to connect with hers. She winked at him and grin spread across his lips.

This year certainly was starting out right for them, that much Penelope was sure of.

XXXXXXXXXX

Derek hadn't wanted to walk away from Penelope. All night long he made sure to stay by her side. But Rossi had come over, shook his hand and said "Happy New Year," and then nodded at him to indicate they should step to the corner of the room, near the book cases, where they could have a more private conversation.

Rossi had told him "I don't know about you but I'm glad to put this last year behind me."

"Yeah. I've had better ones, that's for sure."

"You had to take a lot on your shoulders with being unit chief. Did it make you want a unit of your own, Morgan?"

"I'm happy right where I am." It was then that his eyes connected with Penelope's and a smile slid across his face.

Rossi slapped a hand on his shoulder, drawing Derek's attention back to Rossi, and said "Its good to know what you want. Too many people want what they don't have or what they used to have and forget to cherish everything they actually have in their life. I was like that in all my marriages. With our jobs its too easy to let work become everything."

"Right. This jobs takes so much of our time."

"It takes more than time. It takes parts of us. But that doesn't mean we can't still have more in our lives than just the job we do. How are you doing with making yourself a life instead of just a career?"

Derek's grin came back full force. "Getting better at it every day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

JJ broke away from her husband, who she had been kissing at midnight (their son Henry was sleeping over at a friend's house, the friend was someone Will met in his Daddy and Me classes), and headed across the room to talk to Penelope.

Once she got in front of her she dropped her voice and said "I saw that kiss," in a whisper that asked what was up.

Penelope flushed. "Sweetie, you should have had your lips all over your own man at midnight. Go find him and show him how good a year you're gonna give him."

"Already did. But before that I saw you showing Derek the kind of year you wanna give him."

Penelope smiled. "More like he was showing me."

JJ looked like she was dying to let out a squeal of excitement but instead she said "Come back over tomorrow for brunch. Will is going to pick up Henry at noon and that should give us plenty of time to talk alone. I want details!"

"There's nothing to tell," Penelope purred "_yet_."

"I don't buy it. He's been glued to you all night. Something changed sometime and I want to hear all about it."

Just then Derek walked up and wrapped his arms around Penelope's waist from behind. "Mmm, mama, did you miss me?"

Penelope answered "With every breath I took, mon cher."

JJ rolled her eyes. "Brunch," she stressed the word, while pointing at Penelope, then she walked away with a smirk on her lips.

Leaving go of Penelope, Derek moved to the side of her. She turned to look at him. He asked "Do you want another drink?"

"I'm good."

They both hadn't had any alcohol that night. Derek had made sure to keep on top of getting Penelope non-alcoholic daiquiris all night though.

Derek flirted with Penelope "That you are, baby girl."

She chuckled sexily. "About time you find out just how good."

The rest of the night flew by in a haze of laughs and soon he was helping her slide on her coat, laying a kiss on her forehead and walking her out to her car. They chatted while it warmed up then he told her to get home safe and stood there on the curb watching her drive away.

A half hour later he called to make sure she was in her apartment and all right. She answered with "Speak to me, you amazing gift from God."

Smiling widely he told her "No, baby girl, you're my gift, not the other way around....Just wanted to find out if you're home and getting your sexy self ready for bed?"

"That I am. Though you know I would rather be getting you ready for my bed."

"Behave, woman, you don't want me to crash this car, do you?"

"Never, my love. But I just happen to know you can drive and talk dirty to me at the same time with no problem."

He chuckled. "A little skill I picked up along the way."

"That is what I love so much about you. You're so talented," she purred.

He couldn't stop smiling. "Okay, silly girl, off to dream land."

"I am kinda wiped out. That party was epic."

"Yeah, it was," he said in this deep and sexy tone that let her know he was remembering their kiss. "Thank you...very much...for showing me a very good New Year's Eve."

"It was my pleasure. You showed me a memorable New Year Eve's right back so I'd call us even."

"Cool......Good night, baby girl."

"Dream about me, Hot Stuff, and remember.....I'm the best."

He grinned as dirty thoughts filled his head. "Hush," he drug out the word before hanging up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Lose It Again**

**Chapter Three**

**January 2nd****t****, 2010**

That Saturday night found Penelope having dinner with Derek at a Chinese restaurant. It was nothing fancy but it was the first time that they had been out together in nearly two years.

The last time was around Valentine's Day, a few days after the holiday since they had a case on that actual day, in 2008. Back then Derek really thought anything was possible for them. Things seemed to be going so good but not long after it all got shaky. Penelope pulled back...not that he really was making moves on her but he was thinking about making moves, which was his usual state of being anyway....and not long after he learned she had hooked up with Lynch.

Tonight they were having dinner together because Penelope had sent him a text asking him if he was free and up for the challenge of giving her a good night. Grinning he had quickly texted back: _Only if you behave_.

He knew she would get what he meant. There was no way he was gonna rush this with them. It felt so right and he didn't want it messed up.

Derek knew that, in the past, he went so damn slow where she was concerned that he had let her slip nearly completely away from him. That wasn't what he was gonna let happen this time.

But her long relationship with another man made Derek think Penelope needed time to heal and time to know if she wanted to give him all of her heart.

While he waited on her they could certainly hang out though. He was glad she asked him out. Knowing him he might have waited a couple of months before asking her to go anywhere further than the diner at lunch time.

And if that had been what happened he would have missed out on sitting across from her tonight, seeing how beautiful she looked and how tender her eyes were. Seeing his baby girl looking at him like she was in love with him and not afraid to show it.

_(Show me how you feel-_

_more than ever, baby._

_I don't wanna be lonely no more._

_I don't wanna have to pay for this._

_I don't wanna know that the lover at my door_

_is just another _

_heartache on my list._

_I don't wanna be angry no more._

_You know, I could never stand for this._

_So when tell me that you love me_

_know for sure._

_I don't wanna be lonely no more_) (Rob Thomas)

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope shivered under the intensity of Derek staring at her from across the table. His dark eyes were filled with longing and his body was relaxed in a way it hadn't been for months, at least not around her.

She was glad that she asked him out tonight. All day yesterday, after having brunch with JJ, Derek had been on Penelope's mind. The same thing happened today when she was shopping the sales at the mall with Emily. So she decided to give in to her desires and text him about getting together later.

_Only if you behave_, is what he texted back. She had felt tingles course over her skin as she read that. Oh, she would behave....for now.

She'd give her relationship with Kevin the proper mourning period but she wasn't backing away from this thing with Derek. They were finally both on the same page at the same time and that was certainly a once in a lifetime event.

They needed to make the most of it.

She wasn't scared, like she used to be, that his feelings would run hot one day and cold the next. Yeah, he used to do that to her but now they had gotten past that. Now it felt like neither of them were thinking of running away.

Nope, they were running right to each other. 2010 was their year. It was as if their kiss had been a mutual promise to give this thing between them a real shot.

She planned to enjoy every single second of being around Derek. And to keep moving them forward. Not letting them fall into old habits of turning away from each other out of fear.

Not this time. She grinned at him. No, this time they were not doing anything but getting closer and closer until there was absolutely nothing between them...not even one stitch of clothes, one lie, one secret, one fear, one regret....till she could feel him move in her.

(_What if I was good to you?_

_What if you good to me?_

_What if I could hold you till I feel you move inside of me?_

_What if we were paradise?_

_What if we were symphonies?_

_What if I gave all my life_

_to find some way_

_to stand beside you?_

_I don't wanna be lonely anymore_)

XXXXXXXXXX

When the check was placed on the table Penelope went to pick it up but Derek took it from her. "Don't even think about it, woman. I got this."

"I invited you so I should treat."

His eyes teased her with a feigned scolding look. "Hush!"

She chuckled. "Okay. But I'll buy next time."

Derek's voice was deep and seductive, pouring over her like fine wine, when he asked "Next time, huh? You got big plans for me that I should know about?"

"The biggest, you delectable piece of man candy."

Just then their waiter walked up and heard that. He startled a little. Derek shook his head and looked down, a shy smile playing on his lips, while Penelope gave the young man a bright smile. Once he had taken the check and Derek's credit card the waiter left.

Derek told Penelope "Thank you very much for asking me to dinner."

"I needed to get a fix before Monday."

His eyes widened a little at her words before he smiled. "Well happy I could help you out!"

She smiled sweetly. "Seeing you always helps me out," she purred "More than you could even imagine, trust that. My mind is fertile ground for wicked, delicious fantasies and you are always the one and only star."

His grin deepened. Derek reached out and placed his hand on hers. Leaning forward he let his voice drop low as he asked "Next weekend?"

She nodded happily. That is all that was said about their future plans to hang out, at that moment, because the waiter came back. They got up and got their coats on, with Derek helping Penelope into hers and headed out to their cars.

He waited with her in caddy as it warmed up. She turned to face him. Her eyes were light with happiness and excitement. He loved how she looked that way over him.

"Penelope," he drug out her name "tonight was fantast-"

Suddenly she had her lips on his and her arms wrapped around his neck. She gave him a kiss that left him breathless and then, just as quickly, moved back from him.

"Baby girl.....don't get me wrong.....I'm gonna go to my grave thinking about how right this kiss felt but lets not rush anything, okay?"

"Sure. I get it. I just wanted to give you a good night kiss that would keep me in your head till we see each other again. Now that mama has accomplished her goal all that is left is to say: Good night, Derek."

He smiled, still tingling and dazed, "Good night, sweetheart." He got out of her car and headed for his own with a head full of thoughts about how damn lucky he was to have her in his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Lose It Again**

**Chapter Four**

**January 3rd****, 2010**

On Sunday morning they caught a case, which meant cutting short the last day of their Christmas vacation. The team headed to Baltimore, which was just an hour and half in a car, and Penelope went to her lair.

She found herself in a great mood. Thoughts of the last few days with Derek lingered in her mind. The year was off to a better start then she ever imagined it could be.

Everything that felt so wrong inside of her for so long suddenly felt right. She was not only giddy but also completely confident in her own sexual prowess for the first time in a really long time. She didn't feel like she was struggling to make sense of her life anymore.

Instead it seemed like things were clicking into place.

When he called her she greeted him with "Tell me I haunt your dreams."

She could tell he was smiling when he answered "No more than I haunt yours."

"Then that must mean I'm naked in your head every night and twice on Sundays."

"Garcia, behave, I need you to work some magic for me, gorgeous."

"Go." She kept smiling as she typed away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day Derek walked into the BAU. The case wasn't done but the team came home for the night because they could easily hop on the expressway and head back to Baltimore the next morning.

As he had rode in the SUV back to Quantico his head was filled with thoughts of the kiss Penelope gave him the night before. Even though he told her he didn't want them rushing anything, he was aching to give her a kiss that was just as intense as the one she gave him. He hadn't let himself get carried away the night before but now he wanted to taste her in the worst way: to slowly explore her mouth the way he had fantasized about doing over and over through the years.

Maybe it was crazy to think they could go slow. Maybe all the years of pent up lust would explode and drag them along despite his good intentions to give her time and space to sort out her head and heart.

He knew he had a lot of self control but he could feel it fraying more and more every second he was away from Penelope now that he knew when he saw her again she would be looking at him in that way that said: _Come and get me, baby_.

Mmm. That is just what he wanted to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She heard a knock on her door. "Enter the kingdom of the All Knowing Oracle,"she sang out, happily, and then got even happier when she smelled his tell tale cologne fill the air.

Penelope spun around in her chair, a wide smile on her mouth. "Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in- a chocolate treat. And, what do you know, I'm just about starving to death."

He grinned and crooked his finger at her. She stood and walked close to him. Derek put his mouth by her ear and whispered "Damn, woman, you've got me turned upside down. I warned you to behave."

She giggled and pulled back to look in his eyes. "You know I don't know how to behave. You shouldn't have wasted your breath or believed me when I said I would." She ran her hand over his shoulder. "I mean, look at you, if you were me....could you behave?"

He brought his mouth near her ear again and just about growled out. "Damn the cameras in this place." Then he pressed a quick kiss beneath her ear, walked a few steps backward with his heat filled gaze locked on her, then turned and left.

Penelope smiled brightly and let out a happy sigh. All her doubts about Derek wanting her were now just faded bad memories.

He wanted her. Badly. And she was gonna let him have her just as soon as he was sure that her heart was all his. She had no doubts about it. There was no other man that made her as happy and made her feel as safe and protected as Derek did.

She woke up wanting him and went to bed wanting him. Always had and always would. And now she was about to get him.

Life was looking up in 2010.

XXXXXXXXXX

Not long after Morgan came to visit her she was ready to go home for the night. Penelope gathered her coat and purse, shut down her babies, left her office and then locked the door. On her way through the bullpen she noticed Derek was at his desk.

Walking up behind him she asked, in a concerned tone, "Didn't the team break for the night to get some rest not to catch up on paperwork? I'd say its time to call it a day, my love."

Letting out an exhausted sigh he pushed back from the desk and stood up. "You're right. We got to be back at seven to head to Baltimore again. That is if nothing breaks in the middle of the night."

"Even unsubs have to sleep, right?"

He shook his head wearily. "If only that was true, sweetness."

"Walk me out?"

His eyes went dark with longing that he did nothing to try to mask and then he answered "Sure. Just give me a minute to pack up here."

After getting his files put away, he grabbed his coat and they went to the elevator. Once inside his hand went to her back. Breaking the silence he said "I'll be glad when this week is over."

With a sweet smile on her lips she looked up and into his eyes. Repeating back the words he said to her the night before she teased "Do you have big plans I should know about?"

They stopped on another floor and another agent joined them. Derek had to break his heated stare with Penelope and look straight ahead till the elevator stopped again and the man left.

The doors closed.

Brushing her hair away from her ear Derek whispered, as the elevator bumped down to the parking garage, "I do have big plans, woman. This week can't fly by fast enough for me."

Happily she chirped "What a problem to have," indicating that they were lucky to both want the same thing- time together- and both agree to give each other that. Unlike the year before when they didn't get to spend even one afternoon taking a walk through the park or one night watching movies.

They left the elevator and headed to her car. The garage was freezing cold so they hurried over there. Derek jumped in the passenger seat while she let her car warm up before he went to his own.

She doubted he would risk kissing her at work, even in the garage, and she was right. Instead he reached out, took her hand and intertwined their fingers. It was sensual bliss. It only reminded her how much she had missed touching Derek over the last two years.

He seemed lost in his thoughts. He only broke out of them when Penelope shivered, because of the cold and said "Brrr."

Derek took both her hands and blew on them. Then rubbed them a little. "Better?"

"You make everything better."

"I hope that's true, baby girl. I know I sure do want to try and make your life better for sharing it with me."

Sharing it with him. That made her let out a happy sigh which caused him to grin and then groan because they couldn't kiss.

He kissed her forehead and murmured "Go get some rest. See you in the morning, princess."

"You get some rest too. And that's an order, handsome, cause I can tell you need it."

"Someone keeps sneaking in my dreams and keeping me up half the night."

She chuckled sexily. "You should punish whoever that is."

He gave her a sex filled look. "I've got plans to do just that." Then he left her car and headed to his own.

If Penelope didn't know better she would think she was dreaming because everything was going just the way she always prayed it somehow might work out. It was easy and fun to start this whatever they were starting.

Affair. Relationship. Romance.

Though to say it was starting wasn't all that accurate. They were just taking it to a new level and she was loving every minute of it.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Never Lose It Again

Chapter Five

January 9th, 2010

Derek was frustrated with how long this case in Baltimore was taking. After another body turned up the team stopped driving back and forth each day and got rooms in the city.

Saturday came and he wasn't home to take Penelope out.

When he called her he said "You're on speaker so keep it clean, girl. I need you to see if you can dig up some information on," he named the guy that they had just figured out could be their unsub "so that we can get this case over with."

She sprouted off everything she found and then told him "Now go get that baddie and get home to your lonely tech kitten."

Sweetly he told her "Believe me that what I'm trying to do, sweetheart," before hanging up.

The rest of the team was already in motion, taking in what Penelope had told them, but Derek wouldn't have cared if they had some opinion on what he said to Penelope. They had heard him say all sorts of tender or sexy things to her over the years. If any of them knew something was changing between them they hadn't mentioned it to Derek, other than Rossi's veiled comments at New Year's.

He figured some of them might have noticed the kiss (though Hotch wasn't at the party) and if they did then good. He wanted the world to know he was crazy about his baby girl. He couldn't hide it if he tried. He knew that everything about him these days screamed he was a man in love....a lot different than the sad, miserable wreck he was last year.

Hurrying after the team, Derek jumped in one of the SUVs and prayed this latest info from Penelope would break the case open so he could go home, take her in his arms, and tell her that he couldn't wait till they got the chance to hang out again.

XXXXXXXXX

Five hours later, around eight at night, Derek was able to walk into Penelope's office and get the hug he had been craving. Knowing that he could hold her for as long as he wanted now felt amazing. Knowing that she didn't have any other man in her life but him was like salve for his wounded heart.

He sucked in a deep breath, taking in her scent, and then pulled back enough to look in her eyes. "We have two days off. I don't care what we do but lets do something together at least one of those days, okay?"

"Movie tomorrow night?"

"Deal." He gave her a relieved grin that they had plans now then he added "Reid and Prentiss want to go to the bar tonight. You feel up for it?"

She teased "That depends. Do you promise to get me tipsy and try to feel me up?"

He let out a laugh. "Not gonna happen but if you want to try that on me....give it your best shot, girl."

She smiled at him and ran her hand over his shoulder. "A tempting offer but I don't think Reid could handle seeing that kind of floor show."

Derek laughed again. "You're crazy, woman."

He watched her as she closed down her computers and then he helped her into her coat and slipped her scarf around her neck before he said "Come on, lets get out of here. I could use a drink and some time with my girl."

As they left the office, with his hand on her back, Penelope said "And your girl could use lots of alone time with you too, sugar buns."

Just then Kevin happened to be coming to Penelope's office. He stopped cold in his tracks and gaped at them, then shot Penelope a hurt look and left.

She deflated. Derek looked at her and knew that their fun night just got ruined.

XXXXXXXXXX

Penelope was lost in her own thoughts about Kevin and their two year relationship as she drove to the bar. She tried to shake herself out of it and have fun with her friends but the feeling lingered all through the night.

She decided to drink virgin daiquiris to avoid having to get a ride home from someone else. Since Derek had some beers she offered him a ride at the end of the night. "We'll get your SUV tomorrow after the movie,"she said, as they stood up and got their coats on to leave the bar.

Emily raised her eyebrow at that and smirked happily. Everyone said good night and soon Penelope and Derek were in her car and heading toward his place.

After a while of riding in silence he told her "We don't have to talk about it tonight but one day we gotta talk about him...uh...Lynch. I just want you to know I get it if you're confused. You were with him a long time."

"It would be easier if I could hate him. If he did something horrible that I could use as my reason for leaving him but he didn't. I broke it off cause I don't love him enough to spend another year of my life with him. Its that simple. But I hurt him, Derek. I really hurt him and I feel bad for that."

"You get to be happy even if that guy is hurt. We get to be happy together....and we will be. I believe that. I can wait for you. I'll wait, baby girl. Its okay."

As she drove she angrily spit out "Its not okay! I want you, Derek. We've known each other five years. I'm sick of waiting! I've had it with that!"

"Whoa, okay, I hear you."

She came to a stop light and looked at him. "Sorry. I'm all over the place tonight."

"Don't apologize for your feelings. You get to be angry, sad, frustrated, confused or anything else you feel. You don't have to hide what you feel from me just because its about him."

Penelope started driving again. "I know what I want," she said firmly. "And I know who I love."

"Good."

"And I will make you believe in me again."

"I believe in you, baby girl. I always have and I always will. Don't worry about that."

XXXXXXXXX

When Penelope pulled in Derek's driveway he said "Thanks for the ride, sweetheart. I'll let you pick the movie tomorrow but don't go thinking that's gonna be an every time kind of thing," he joked. "I can only see so much Sarah Jessica Parker. A little goes a long way."

Penelope giggled at that, remembering long before when she tried to get him to watch a marathon of Sex in the City one weekend. He had ended up making it through a few before he declared that the guys on there were all pussies and the women shallow. Penelope tried to school him in the gloriousness of it but it was lost on Morgan. They switched to a buddy comedy about cops and laughed for the next two hours that night before she headed home. That was way back during the second year they met.

Derek leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Mmmm, call me when you get home, okay?"

"Can I come in for a little bit?"

He looked her in the eyes for a long moment and then told her "Sure. Anything you want, baby girl," but she could tell he was a little worried because he didn't want them to go too far if she wasn't completely over Lynch.

Penelope couldn't blame Derek for that. He waited five years on her, just like she waited five years on him, and he wanted their first time making love to be just about them. No lingering thoughts of any other person getting in the way.

She knew that if Derek was kissing her she'd never have another man in her head. It would just take a while for Derek to know that, without a doubt, too. That was okay though. Penelope had as long as he needed because being with him was all she planned to do from now on.

XXXXXXXXXX

His dog was still with the dog sitter. The house was on the chilly side because Derek hadn't been home for days and he had the heat turned down while he was away. After they got inside and he locked the door he turned up the heat.

Taking Penelope's hand he led her to his family room where he had a large couch, big screen flat screen TV, a high quality sound system and some lazy-boy recliners.

"Coats and shoes off," he ordered, so they could get comfortable. They both slipped out of their coats and kicked off their shoes before he flipped on the TV and then pulled her down on the couch. Grabbing a blanket, that was fuzzy and had The Bears written on it (the Chicago football team) he threw it over them, wrapped his arm around her back and leaned her against his side.

Derek kissed her head. "Now that I got you here I don't wanna let you go home tonight."

"That didn't take long. I see my voodoo spell is working on you."

He laughed and then gave her the remote. Derek didn't care what they watched. All he wanted was to have her there in his arms. One of his hands lazily played with her hair as he enjoyed feeling her body resting against his.

Penelope found Saturday Night Live to watch.

After a while Derek reclined his part of the couch so his feet were lifted up. He was tired from the long week at work and found himself drifting off to sleep.

Hours later he woke to the news playing. Penelope was sleeping with her head on his chest, her leg between his and her hand on his abs. He intertwined their fingers and let out a deep breath, just enjoying the feel of being there with her in the dark.

Minutes went past. His mind replayed certain moments from the last year. Somehow the second year of Penelope dating Lynch was so much worse than the first. To begin with Derek didn't know about Penelope hooking up with Lynch for a few months when they first got together. Then he thought it would blow over. Then he was sure New York would change things. When he realized she wasn't leaving Kevin and that Derek couldn't move to New York and leave her things got more desperate in his head. He started to berate himself for all the lost chances. Started to believe she was gonna be with Lynch for the rest of her life. When horrible cases came along, especially Foyet, and Derek needed Penelope most she was there but not single....so he didn't lean on her because he didn't think that would be fair to do.

He just about gave up on her by last fall. Decided that their strained friendship was just as good as it was gonna get for them. That he'd have to take that and be grateful they had something.

Now he had this chance to be her lover and it floored him. After a while of thinking about it a light sheen of tears formed in his eyes. He slipped out from underneath Penelope and then picked her up.

Shifting her body against his, loving the feel of holding her like this, he carried her to his guest room and lay her down. He knew she would be more comfortable if she changed out of her dress and panty hose but she looked too peaceful to wake up.

Derek went to his room, grabbed some sneakers then went to car and got her go bag. He brought it back to the guest room and left it on the dresser for her. Then he headed to his own bed and fell into a hard sleep.

When he woke up the next day he heard the shower running and smiled. Penelope was nearby and naked. Now that was certainly all it took to make a good morning for this man.


	6. Chapter 6

****

********

Never Lose It Again

Chapter Six

January 10th, 2010

Derek couldn't stop smiling as he lay in bed that morning. Penelope was down the hall in the shower.

Damn, was this really his life?

Ten days ago he didn't think she'd ever kiss him let alone spend the night at his place and now he could almost convince himself she'd be his woman for the rest of his life. There was a time he didn't want to commit that much to anyone but he was past that. If the woman was his baby girl he wanted to give her everything he could and then find a way to give her more.

Grinning he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After a while he came out, all cleaned up, and went searching for his girl. He wore pajama pants and no shirt, even though it was winter. His house was warm because he turned up the heat the night before to make sure Penelope was warm enough.

He felt hot now but that had more to do with knowing he would find her somewhere in his house than with the temperature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope heard Derek's footsteps coming down the hall and into the kitchen. She kept working on making coffee, with a sweet smile coming onto her lips.

As he entered the room she heard him say, in a deep and sexy tone, "Damn, I could get used to waking up and having you here."

Coming up behind her he put his hands on either side of her on the counter, trapping her there. Her body heated up. He wasn't pressed against her but that didn't stop her from getting completely turned on because he was so near.

"Morning, Hot Stuff. I should be mad at you for carrying me to bed last night but I'll let you off the hook this time," she teased.

"Hush, I will carry you wherever I want when you're in this house and if you don't like it, woman, that's just too damn bad," he teased back.

"Oh, I love it, sug. I just would prefer being awake for it and having you join me in the same bed afterwards, that's all."

He grinned and sniffed the air. "Smells good."

"The coffee will be done in a few minutes."

"I didn't mean the coffee." He started to nip at her earlobe.

She let out a moan. That caused him to press against her and lustfully suck on her throat. Then he spun her around, wrapped his arms tight around her and said "Its my turn to get a fix," before he caught her mouth in a kiss. His tongue swept over her lips and then inside of her mouth. He took possession of her as if she was his to keep forever.

It was the kind of kiss Penelope always wanted to get from Derek.

By the time he broke away both of them were gasping for air. His arms still held her. Her eyes fell to his bare chest and she said, in a sexy tone, "Good Lord, you are fine."

He grinned and then spun her around to face the counter again. "You can't look at me that way, girl, unless you don't want to leave this house for a couple of days."

She giggled and then looked over her shoulder at him, giving him her sexiest look. Derek smiled and gave her a quick kiss then smacked her butt and told her "Behave!"

He made her some breakfast. They read the paper and talked for a while before she stood up and said "I should get out of here and let you get going on your day. What time do you want me to pick you up for the movie?"

Derek stood up and pulled her close. "Some reason you gotta get home? Or you're just sick of me already?" he teased.

"Sug, that will never happen. Familiarity breeds lust in my case. The more time you spend with me the more time I want you to spend with me. Be careful or you may end up with a raging Morgan-holic on your hands."

He laughed. "Silly girl, I got an offer for you....just stay here till the movie. We can find ways to keep busy till we get hungry again and then I'll take you out for some pasta at that place you love."

"And then our movie and then back here for some more couch time. Or am I rushing you?"

"Ha ha."

She laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. "Okay, I'll hang out here today. You talked me into it. Of course, with your shirt off, you could talk me into just about anything."

"I will remember that one, woman."

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on Penelope mentioned she was thinking of moving out of her apartment and into a house. That gave them something to do for the afternoon. Going to his computer then found a program to download online where users could design their dream house.

They spent hours designing different houses from their ideal ones to more realistic ones. Derek told Penelope about what neighborhoods she could afford and what a good price would be for a two bedroom. He offered to help her fix it up if she got one that needed that.

By six pm he was starving and also needed to stretch from sitting in front of the computer so long. Derek stood up and stretched. Then he rubbed Penelope's shoulders and asked "What do you say, mama? Ready for some dinner?"

Before they started designing houses he had gotten himself dressed.

Penelope nodded and then asked "Will you warm up Esther for me?" in her cute little pleading tone.

"Of course, baby girl. Where's your keys?"

She smiled because he never complained when she asked favors. Derek never would either. He could never do enough little things to show her his devotion, he knew that, but he'd always want to keep trying anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the movie they munched on a small popcorn because they were full from dinner. After a while they set it down. Penelope reached for Derek's hand and held it, then lay her head on his shoulder, sighing happily.

Whatever was playing on the screen hardly mattered to her. She was all caught up in his smell and the feel of him next to her.

He still amazed her- even after five years- and she found it hard to believe someone like him existed and that he actually was in love with her. But he did exist, thank God, and their love was very real.

She squeezed his hand. He kissed her forehead. Their eyes met and held for a moment before they re-focused on the screen.

Penelope spent the whole movie feeling very lucky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

It started to snow while they were in the movie so Derek insisted he drive back to his house. They decided to leave his SUV at the bar another night. Penelope had no problem with him driving Esther.

They made it back to Derek's place. He shut off the car and went around to open Penelope's door, help her out and walk her to his door. Once inside he said "I know you're running out of clean clothes and I'm taking over your off time but what do you say to spending another night? If you wanna get home I'll drive you though and bring you your car in the morning."

"I can stay." She didn't mention that his home felt warm and inviting to her and her apartment was filled up with memories she was trying to forget of spending time there either alone, sad, scared or with Kevin. There were only a few good memories of that apartment. She was ready for a new home to make new good memories in.

Placing his hands on her hips Derek said "Thank you, baby girl," and then gave her a kiss.

She looped her arms around his neck and smashed her chest against his. Their kiss grew feverish and her body started to heat up. All to soon Derek broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers, brought one hand up to bury in the back of her hair and murmured "Penelope....you know I'm in love with you, right?"

With her voice cracking she told him "I love you too," before bringing her lips against his for another desperate and hungry kiss.

After a minute Derek pulled away and stepped back. It was clear he was burning with lust but trying to tap it down. "Go change for bed. I'll be waiting on the couch."

"Derek...." she murmured, reaching for him.

"Go," he ground out.

Penelope headed for the guest bedroom. She knew why he wanted to wait. He wanted to know her heart was all his when they made love. She knew it was but Derek could only remember she had spent two years with Lynch.

It would take time for Derek to get over that. He still had his fears that somehow her heart was divided. As Penelope changed her clothes her skin was burning up. She smiled slightly to herself, even if she was sexually frustrated, because Derek was so noble and so sensitive.

His heart was something she wanted to treat just as well as he was now trying to treat hers. So she would wait on him to believe that she was all his.

It would take more time. But that was fine because Penelope wasn't going anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Lose It Again**

**Chapter Seven**

**January 10****th****, 2010**

When Penelope had on her cotton pajama's she came into Derek's family room. The lights were off and the TV was on. He was on the couch. He crooked his finger at her and she shuffled forward.

Taking her hand he pulled her down onto his lap. Then his hands cupped her cheeks and he looked deep into her eyes. "Don't ever doubt that I want you." He gave her a sensual kiss. "That I love you." Another kiss. "That you, sweetheart, are the light of my life." He kissed her another time, pushing her back some so she was resting against the arm of the couch and he was over her slightly, bending at the waist. "We got all the time in the world so lets do this right, okay?"

Caressing his cheek, Penelope brought her mouth to his and moaned into his mouth as his tongue swept through hers.

His hard body pressing against her got her even more turned on than his words had. All his actions since New Year's Eve ooze love and devotion. She never had to doubt for a second that he was all about her. All she wanted was for him to know she felt the same.

When their kiss broke apart she was breathless. "Derek....I'm yours and those are not just words, handsome. Look at me and tell me you don't know I'm yours."

A growl of possessiveness flared in his throat and he kissed her again, pulling her up and against his body. His arms wrapped around her and crushed her close to him.

Her nipples hardened and she desperately clutched at him, withering on his lap, and trying to get closer and closer.

Derek pulled back. "Baby girl," he said hoarsely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her eyes were so hot- burning with lust in the darkened room with only the TV flicking for illumination. Derek was having the hardest time ignoring the fact that he his dick was throbbing and aching to be buried between her thighs.

Her chest heaved as she tried to catch her breath.

The only thing holding him back was the fact it had been just a few weeks since she ended a serious relationship. Derek would be broken hearted if they slept together and she went back to Lynch. Though a part of him believed that could never happen their was still that insidious, taunting voice in his head that told him she had been with Lynch for two fucking years. There had to be love between them.

Derek let a breath hiss through his teeth. "We're gonna find our night, Penelope. I promise you that."

He watched as she sucked in and let out a breath. Then she caressed his cheek. "No, I promise you that, baby. I'm all in. I can wait because once I get you naked I'm gonna keep you that way for years."

He smiled a little. "Are you saying I'm gonna be some kind of sexual slave?"

Her eyes lit up as she nodded. "The team will have to come looking for you and they'll find you handcuffed to me."

Derek's grin grew as she slipped off his lap. "Woman, you're crazy."

"You think I'm joking. Watch me. I have five years to make up for."

Love surged through him at those words. He leaned back and stared at her, as his body calmed down just a fraction, and he said "We need more than just a day here or there together. We get two weeks off in May. Where do you wanna go?"

"Really?" she asked, her voice thick with emotions. Then she fretted "I don't know if I can get the same time off as you. Our vacation schedules are different."

"Hush, woman, you have more than earned vacation time and I'm sure there's a way we can get a couple weeks to ourselves so name the place. Where should we go to be away from everyone and everything?"

"Europe? I've never been oversees but I've always wanted to and you've been practically everywhere in the States already."

"Not like I enjoyed most of those trips though."

"Is Europe too big of a trip? It would probably cost a fortune."

"Shhhh, that don't matter. If that's what you want then consider it done. It will be just me and you, baby girl, and nothing will get in our way this time.....right?"

"Count on it."

He grinned widely. Now they had plans for months from now. It was really starting to sink in for Derek: they were becoming a couple.

He could almost breath easily again after years of holding his breath....almost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope loved the way Derek lit up at the idea of them going on vacation together in the Spring. She leaned over and kissed him.

After she pulled away, he stroked her hair and looked deep into her eyes. A moment passed and then she said "I know I can't just say these words and make you believe they're true but I'm gonna say them anyway, Derek, because you need to hear them. I have no doubts about us. I'm not confused and I'm not thinking about going back to him. The minute your lips touched mine on New Year's I knew everything had changed. You didn't have to say anything. I knew. I felt it in my heart and I know its true." She ran her finger down the front of his shirt. "So you and me will find our night, handsome, and when we do it will be a long, long night.....and then the next morning too."

He took hold of her face and gave her a hungry kiss that sent heat flaring in her. "Mmm, baby girl, you always know just what I need to hear."

For a moment they stayed close together, their noses brushing, and then Derek moved back and put his arm on the back of the couch. "Get over here."

Penelope curled against his side. She drug the Bears cover over them and wrapped her arm over his nice, firm abs. For hours they watched TV, talked softly and shared kisses. Finally Penelope lay her head on one of Derek's thighs, as he stroked her hair, and she drifted off to sleep.

He stared at her for a long time, thinking about what she said, and knew that she was telling the truth. She was done with Lynch. Derek blamed himself, in a way, for her every being with any other man but him after they met. He wasn't trying to punish her for that. He was just still trying to understand how she gave her heart to someone that wasn't him. He had never been able to do that with anyone but her.

Maybe it was something he would never understand. He kept watching her sleep and wandered if he was crazy for wanting them to go slow. All he knew as he was desperate to make sure that once she was his that would be for life.

Anything else and he would never recover from the pain.

XXXXXXXXX

**January 11****th****, 2010**

The next day Derek and Penelope went to retrieve Clooney from the dog sitter. He finally got to come home. They made sure to spend time with him playing in the family room so he could get some much needed attention.

Penelope agreed to watch him when the next out-of-town trip came for Derek so that Clooney could stay home for a while. Besides, even though she didn't tell Derek this, she was loving being in his house and would be glad to spend the night there when he was on a case. It would make her feel closer to him.

They also got his SUV from the bar and picked up take out for dinner. After they ate Penelope told him she needed to go back home to her apartment. "We have to work in the morning and I need to do laundry, get my mail, and get set for this next week."

"I hear you, baby girl," he said but made a sad face.

She chuckled and cooed "I will miss sleeping under the same roof as you too."

"Next weekend?"

"You are all mine and I mean all."

She loved how his eyes got hot with lust. "Come over Friday and spend the weekend."

"You sure?"

Shaking his head at her in a silly way he said "Woman, what did I just say?"

She giggled. "Okay but be warned I will be trying to seduce you."

He stared at her with so much desire in his eyes that she shivered under his watchful gaze. She swallowed hard and said "Okay...um....I better get going."

"All right." Derek stood up. "I'll get Esther warmed up for you. Hold tight, beautiful, I'll be back in a minute."

She watched him leave the room and marveled at the fact that she could now call him her man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Lose It Again**

**Chapter Eight**

**January 15****th****, 2010**

It was a four day work week. The team caught a case but came home by Thursday afternoon. That night Derek tossed and turned. He burned for Penelope to be there in his bed with him and cursed his foolishness and all the fears he let control him the weekend before.

Waking up early he did an extra long work out then showered and dressed. He drove to her apartment and timed it so she would just about be leaving for work when he arrived. Spotting Esther parked on the street he knew he had got there in time.

Knowing what he was there to do had his blood pumping hard through his veins. As soon as Penelope opened her door he said, in a scratchy voice hoarse with desire and lack of sleep, "I need you," and then he pulled her close and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXX

She was stunned that Derek showed up at her door that morning to kiss her. The raw need in his eyes told her more than his words ever could but it was still powerful to hear this strong man who rarely admitted weakness whisper that he needed her.

Needed her kiss. Needed her love. Needed what only she could give. She melted into that kiss and felt warmth fill her body from head to toe.

It was an incredible moment when every barrier between them was broken and there was nothing to make either of them question what was their future and what had happened in the past. Her mind was clear of all that as they kissed. All she knew was that Derek truly had fallen deeply in love with her...had let down that wall that always kept them apart and she had all of him now.

Shivering with sensual heat and overwhelming emotions she walked backwards, pulling him inside, and then he kicked close the door. He wrapped his arms around her waist and crushed her against him.

And their kisses went on and on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek turned them around so that Penelope was against the door of her apartment. He chucked off his coat. She was panting with lust and flushed. Looking completely breathtaking. Those brown eyes of hers sparking with desire and her lips already getting swollen, her red lipstick smeared. When his mouth slanted over hers again he immediately thrust his tongue into her mouth and her tongue swirled against his in a fight for dominance. His hand came up and closed around her breast.

She cried out into his mouth as he rubbed his thumb over her nipple.

He was priming her for all they would do that weekend and also getting a little relief for himself to get him through the day until he had her in his bed that night. Also he was just exploring the gorgeous body that he hadn't allowed himself to caress fully before. He kept holding himself in check but no more.

He trusted her. He had to give her full access to his heart and himself this chance to be with the only woman he had ever or could ever love.

Now he massaged and caressed her breast, over her sweater, and heard her moans filling his mouth until he finally had to breathe. He moved his lips to her throat. Penelope was holding him close to her and rubbing against him. Her fingers grazed the bulge in his pants and Derek moaned.

"God, baby girl, do you know how bad I want to be with you right now?"

"Tonight, Derek," she cried, her voice filled with lust "I need you tonight. Don't make me wait anymore."

"No more,"he said, in a possessive and forceful tone, right before his mouth connected with hers again. He yanked up her skirt and soon his fingers were all over her and in her, making her cry out in pleasure, giving her plenty to think about all day at work when the hours counted down till their weekend together.

Their weekend in bed. He needed to be with her in the worse way. To finally have them joined together and know what it felt like to move in her. To make her come apart beneath him.

To give this last piece of himself to Penelope and know she would take good care of him. He had never thought much before about who he made his sex partners because sex was only a physical release with anyone but Penelope.

Now all he did was think about them making love and how it would make them closer than ever. Derek knew it was right. Every moment that went by only made him love her more and now that she was ready to love him back he had found the strength and courage to do the same.

As she came down from her high he scooped her up and carried her to the couch. Penelope protested weakly "We need to get to work."

"Hush. We have time. Just let me hold you for a few minutes."

XXXXXXXXXX

After work Derek went to the grocery store to stock up on food for the weekend. Since he had been out of town working all week he didn't have the time before then. Penelope went straight to his house and let Clooney out for a bit. Then she opened some wine.

Once Derek got home they unpacked the groceries and started to make dinner. But in the middle of cutting vegetables they started to kiss and that led to him carrying her to bed. It was over four hours later when they woke up and Derek asked her if she was hungry.

"Hungry for you, my Adonis."

With a deep grin he captured her lips and started to make love to her again. It was beautiful to be with her. So much more powerful than any lovemaking experience before. Now that they were lovers he couldn't imagine ever losing her. Just the thought of it made him shudder and tears come to his eyes.

He picked up the pace as they made love and pushed away all thoughts that he'd ever lose her. She was his for life.

All his. And he was hers. They belonged to each other. He believed that with everything he had. When his body collapsed against hers, sweat slicked and exhausted, she rubbed her hand over his back and kissed his throat, whispering "I love you, Derek."

When he caught his breath he told her "Baby girl, I love you more than words can say."

Laying there with their bodies still joined Derek lifted his head and looked down into Penelope's eyes. Silently he promised himself that he would never let anything come between them again and never let them get to a point where they felt like they were losing each other- like the last couple of years had felt for him.

Derek asked Penelope, with a grin curving onto his lips, "How do you feel about staying in this bed for the rest of your life?"

She thought for a moment, then tightened her legs around his waist, and answered "I'm sure you could persuade me, Hot Stuff."

Capturing her lips in a hungry kiss Derek worked on doing just that because he wanted 2010 to be only the start of them having years and years of knowing they had each other.

THE END


End file.
